Wild Cards (The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang)
Wild Cards is the first e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. According to Mang, the promo was written in January 2005 during the Wild Card days. Promo Wevv Mang steps through the door, carrying a gym bag and a briefcase. A brief flash of the door shows “Wild Cards” placard on it. The room is dark, but has one corner lit. A man in a security guard uniform follows him. Wevv stops two steps in and turns to face the man. '''Wevv:' You're supposed to be following him, (Wevv points to Mr. Wang standing outside the door), not me. Guard: But Mr. Villiano said- Wevv: Mr. Villiano says a lot of things, most of them wrong. Like with Mr. Wang. He failed to realize that Mr. Wang works for ME, not HIM. Therefore, he may be banned from ringside, but he is still allowed in the building. That’s where YOU come in. You;re supposed to watching him. Now, go watch him, and leave my sight. Mr. Wang! When the others arrive, please see them in? Thank you. Wevv turns to the lighted corner, and places his bags on the table and starts to unpack them. As he does so, he mutters. '''Wevv:' Of all the blasted times to play hardball, Villiano chooses this time. First, this damn multi match, and then the TNA Match. I swear, it’s getting so I can;t even turn around without facing some one trying to take me down. A voice from the darkness behind Wevv speaks. '''Sick Fixx:' Welcome to my world Wevv. How does it feel? Having everyone against you. Facing off against people who don't care about beating you, they just want to destroy you. Not knowing who to trust? How does it feel Wevv? Wevv straightens up, but doesn’t turn around. '''Wevv:' Just like every other day. Wevv slowly turns around. '''Wevv:' But not knowing who to trust? That is never an issue. It’s more about how much are you willing to trust some one. That’s the part that gets tricky. Sick Fixx: You always have an answer for everything don;t you Wevv. Wevv: Spouting off an answer is easy, but being right about it? Ah, that is the real test. Sick Fixx: How true. I heard a rumor recently. Care to tell me what that rumor might be, oh Intellectual superior? Wevv stares at Sick Fixx. Fixx stares back with a desperate intensity. '''Wevv:' No, not at this time. But I will say this. Not everything you hear is true. But I will ask you to keep an open mind. Can you do that Fixx? Can I trust you to do that? The tension grows with the silence. '''Sick Fixx:' I think the real question is, can I trust you? (Sick Fixx pauses) Good luck in your match. Wevv: Good luck to you as well. Wevv extends his hand, Fixx takes it, gives a brief shake and then leaves. As he does so, Shorty enters. Fixx brushes past her without slowing. Shorty watches him go. She starts to say something, but Wevv speaks before she can. '''Wevv:' Ah, Shorty! Been busy skulking about the place I see. Never mind. I have work for you. Since you refuse to contribute to our group in one way, maybe you can in another. Wevv reaches into his briefcase and pulls forth several elegant envelopes. He hands them to Shorty. '''Shorty:' And what am I supposed to do with these. Wevv: Why, deliver them of course. As you can see, each name is clearly marked. Shorty: Um, some of these names are on Pyro! Wevv: Well, you better get to the airport then! I feel a personal touch makes a much better impact, Ah-Ha, then a simple phone call. These TNA putzes may talk tough, but they’re tricky. Which is why we must work together, however distasteful that may personally be to me. Mr. Stone is at least a champion, so I know I can depend on him. Oh, there is one you should deliver as soon as possible. This one. Wevv pulls out one more envelope and hands it to Shorty, Smirking as he does so. Shorty reads it and turns white. She looks up at Wevv. Her hands start to tremble. '''Wevv:' Need I tell you to speak to no one about this? Well, what are you waiting for? The sooner the better! Don’t tell me that this simple task is beyond you? Well? Shorty turns and starts to go. She keeps her gaze locked on Wevv’s, and finally departs without a word. Wevv sighs. He turns back to his bags. He starts to get changed from his fine suit into his wrestling gear. The door opens again. Wevv sighs again. '''Wevv:' Well, was the task too hard for you? Red Dragon: What task would that be, comrade? Wevv: Ah, Red Dragon! Good to see you comrade! So, are you ready to become Tag Team Champion? Dragon Smiles. '''Red Dragon:' It would be a great honor. Dragon’s smile fades. '''Red Dragon:' However, I will tell you to your face. I would not mind walking out of that ring with a belt. Any belt. Gold has been denied me too long comrade. Wevv: I was afraid of this. Let me make this perfectly clear. I do not intend to lose this belt. Red Dragon: I do not intend to lose either comrade. Is this going to be, how do you say? an issue for you? Wevv stares at Dragon, who stares back innocently. Wevv chuckles. '''Wevv:' I see. Well, then let me put it this way. Together we are an unstoppable force. You are the technical master, but I am the one who has beaten Sick Nick, Bloodrose, and Mass Chaos. You may have taken their measure, but victory was not yours. Red Dragon: BAH! They got lucky, I know what they can do now, and this time, da, this time, things will be different. This, I promise you comrade. Wevv: Indeed. That is what we need to do tonight. Work together, as a team. The others cannot stand against us. Villiano actually got this part right. Sheer skill may not be enough, without a cunning strategy. Who do you think has the edge there? But that edge is built on trust. Red Dragon: You always say you have a plan Wevv. I trust you on that. But if it comes down to you and me for THAT belt, I plan to win friend. You can trust me on that. Wevv: So be it. Our friendship means a lot to me, so I will tell YOU to YOUR face. No matter what happens in that ring, it’s strictly business. Nothing personal. No matter what, we will claim our rightful titles. Agreed? Wevv offers his hand. Dragon takes it without hesitation. '''Red Dragon:' A test to see who the Better Man really is. That I can agree to. We already know who the Better Team is, da? Wevv: I couldn’t have said it better myself. Well, actually, I can. (Wevv changes his grip to make the shake into a hand clasp) To not only proving who the Better Tag Team is, but to becoming Legendary Tag Team Champions. The World lays before us. Shall we take it? Red Dragon: DA! On that, I completely agree! See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang